Synchronicity
by Katie Jane
Summary: Sano wonders if the chemistry he and Kenshin shares in battle will translate into other situations. SanoKen


They had always been good together. Maybe it hadn't always been entirely peaceful, not with their first fight against each other and a few times since. But they had always been completely connected in battle. Even in their first battle together as a team – the one against Jin-é – they had been in perfect harmony. They had slammed open the shutters at the exact same moment, both going independently for one side without the need to communicate. They had used each other in the actual battle without even thinking about it – Kenshin jumped over Sanosuke, Sanosuke bought time for Kenshin.

Ever since then, their movements had always been synchronised in the heat of battle. But Sano wondered, somewhere inside, about whether that synchronicity would also occur in… other scenarios. He put his hand to his semi, stroking thoughtfully. He hadn't really considered the idea of Kenshin sexually before. He hadn't even considered other men before, truth be told. But that flowing body, fiery hair, and those quick, slender hands… He shivered at the thought as his semi blossomed into a full erection. It pulled uncomfortably on his pants, though. He stopped before he removed his restrictive pants, fingers loitering on his waistband. He couldn't actually get off on the idea of Kenshin, surely? He was his friend, it wasn't right. Also – and more importantly – he was pretty damn sure Kenshin didn't swing that way. Wasn't he particularly protective over Kaoru? And of Megumi, come to that. But then he was protective of Yahiko as well, as he certainly wasn't a child-taker!

Why did it matter who Kenshin liked anyway?! He didn't need it to be reciprocated sexual tension to get off on it. But no, it was too late. He'd thought about it too hard, and the only evidence left of his arousal was the weird position of his pants.

Sano sighed. Oh well, so much for that.

"Oi, Kenshin." Sano greeted as he entered the dojo to find the red-head bent over the laundry.

"Oh, good morning Sano." Kenshin said cheerfully, briefly stopping in his actions to look up and smile. Sanosuke's heart did a little flip-flop in his chest and he swallowed hard. Now wasn't the time to be thinking of these kinds of things! He subconsciously laughed, and Kenshin tilted his head in questioning. Waving it off, Sano wandered off in search of the source of the smoke around the corner of the dojo. Someone was making breakfast.

"It ain't jou-chan making the food is it?" He asked, trying to be light hearted. He had to stop thinking about Kenshin that way. What if he got a hard-on here? He would never live it down!

"I believe Kaoru-dono is still in bed. Yahiko said he would take care of the food." Sanosuke grunted in acknowledgement and continued around the dojo. He hadn't had Yahiko's cooking before.

The scene that greeted him made him sure he never would taste Yahiko's cooking either. The young boy was frantically waving a fan over a low burner with some kind of very-burned meat on it. He looked up when he heard Sanosuke laugh, and flailed at the burner some more.

"Don't laugh, Sanosuke! It's harder than it looks!" He shouted, throwing the fan in Sano's direction. Sano dodged it by stepping back. He felt the warm pressure as he collided with someone and hurried to step away from them. From him.

"Oro…" Was the quiet noise that stirred up weird feelings in him as he shot a few steps towards the smoke rising from Yahiko's mysterious meat. He turned as he did, to see Kenshin rubbing his forehead. Had he come to see what Yahiko had been shouting about? Why was he standing so close, if that were the case? It wasn't exactly as if Sano was hard to miss!

"Kenshin, I think I'm worse than Kaoru!" Yahiko whined as Kenshin rushed forward to try and retrieve the situation. Sanosuke watched, trying not to blush over his rather extreme reaction to bumping Kenshin.

"The meat is too far over, that it is, but we can use the rest." He murmured instructions for Yahiko as Sano settled on the log used for wood-chopping. He watched those slender hands as they chopped and diced. He shivered as he imagined those hands on his… No! Oh no, this was not good.

Sanosuke got up and quickly left the courtyard, ignoring the surprised shouts of the two behind him.

The last thing he needed was Kenshin seeing him with an erection.

"Sano, is everything alright? You left very quickly, that you did." Sanosuke jumped at the concerned voice just outside his door. He'd just made it home before the rurouni caught up with him. Thank you heaven! Just to be sure Kenshin wouldn't see him, he locked his door in place. "…Sanosuke?" The sound of his name on those lips made him groan. What the hell was his problem?! This wasn't usually such a big thing for him. He hardly ever wanked, and he only occasionally had sex with women. He had never really been that into it. Fighting was his thing.

"Go away Kenshin." He realised how gruff he sounded even to his own ears and rushed to correct his unusual brashness. "I'm fine, really. Just…" He went blank. What could he say that wouldn't make Kenshin try to get in? "I'm just…" Nothing.

"Just what?" Kenshin pushed, and Sano saw the outline of his hand as he reached out to try the shoji. It chaked against the attempt, but didn't open. "Sano?" He asked again, realising it was locked.

"Er… I'm…" He watched as Kenshin's other hand went to the shoji, and felt a bead of sweat roll down his temple. Was he nervous? Why? "Don't come in!" He called, and the hands fell from the door.

"…Why not, Sano? Is there something wrong?" Sano's mind was failing him. He couldn't think of a good excuse that would get Kenshin away. "Please let this one in." Kenshin's voice was impossible to ignore, despite its quiet tone.

"No, Kenshin. I'm not letting you in. I'm…" He punched the floor in frustration. He was what?! Sick? No, that wouldn't work. Naked? No, he'd just seen him! The place was a mess? That wouldn't usually matter one bit! Kenshin's silhouette tried the door again.

"Sanosuke, please tell this one what is wrong." Sano shook his head violently, then realised Kenshin couldn't see him. He sighed forcefully, anger getting the better of him as he got up and unlocked the door. He thrust it open with one hand and grabbed the former hitokiri by the chin, forcing his gaze down.

"I'm _horny_ , Kenshin, okay?!" He shouted, watching with a strange mix of pleasure and shame as Kenshin's wide eyes took in the sight of the large erection pinned tight by his pants.

"…Oro…" Was the vague response, and then silence. After a few moments Sano let that slender chin go, but Kenshin's gaze never strayed.

"Um… That's kinda…" Sano started, feeling both aroused and put off by the intensity of his stare.

"You got this at the dojo?" He asked, finally. It was not the question Sano had been expecting.

"Uh… Yeah?"

"Why?" Again, that directness caught him off-guard.

"Uh… Well… Obviously, I got turned on." He said vaguely. Kenshin's piercing violet stare finally turned up to his face. When their eyes met Sano felt himself throb. He wanted the smaller man so bad…

"By what?" Kenshin had a slight blush, but otherwise showed no signs that this situation was distressing him. Sano looked up and down the street quickly, then grabbed the slender arm and yanked him inside. He pushed the shoji quickly shut behind them, but didn't lock it. He didn't want to trap the former hitokiri.

"Does it matter?" He asked, slightly out of breath purely from the intensity of his erection and that piercing gaze.

"It matters to this one." He said carefully, standing perfectly still in the entrance to Sano's small dwelling. Sano realised he was still holding on to the smaller man's arm and let him go, but Kenshin grabbed his wrist with his free hand. "Sano. Tell me what made you hard." Those words out of that mouth almost made Sanosuke swoon then and there. It was ludicrous from those lips, yet incredibly sexy.

"…You made me hard, Kenshin." Sano replied honestly, watching those large eyes for a sign of anger, or fear, or anything. There was nothing. Seemingly nothing ruffled Kenshin. Then he was somehow on the floor, his back stinging with the impact, and there was a pressure on his body. Then something soft pressed against his lips. He realised Kenshin was on top of him one second before he realised Kenshin was _kissing him_. Then there was no space for thoughts.

Sano groaned as Kenshin's thigh brushed his throbbing erection. He was so turned on, he didn't think he'd ever had such a hard boner in his whole life. It felt like it would explode any moment. When Kenshin's dextrous fingers stroked him through his pants he thought the sensation would make him cum then and there. But he didn't. It was beyond that – it was like a weird heightened sensitivity. Everything felt amazing. Kenshin's hair draped over his chest, his soft lips pressing hard on his, the delicate hands touching him so lightly it was hardly more than teasing.

"Is this what you want, Sanosuke?" The husky tone to Kenshin's voice made his uncomfortably large erection throb even more.

"You is what I want." Sano muttered in the second before their lips smashed together again. Gone was some of the softness of the touches. They were still gentle, but there was a driving passion behind them now. Sano thrust the gi from Kenshin's shoulders, grumbling as it hitched on his belt. Kenshin's raw chuckle made goose bumps rise all over him. Kenshin's hands came to his rescue, untying the knot and throwing the belt aside along with the gi. Sano sat up, then got to his feet, holding Kenshin firmly against him so their lips didn't have to part. Kenshin's trousers fell to the floor, pooling in the gap between his feet and the floor. Kenshin, trapped against Sano's firm chest moved his lips away and then down, brushing them against his neck. Sano gasped, releasing the smaller man to the floor. The sudden change in their heights meant Kenshin could no longer reach his neck, but he didn't seem to mind. He kissed Sano's chest as he pushed the white jacket from Sano's shoulders, throwing the bandage wrap off him as quickly as he could.

There was a brief scuffle as Sano and Kenshin both went for his pants, and ended with them both sitting stark naked on the cold floor. Sano couldn't even think anymore. Was this actually happening? He could barely believe it was reality, everything was so much better than he had even thought to hope it would be.

Suddenly Kenshin's hand was gripping his erection, and Sano groaned deep in his throat. Kenshin's low moan of response only added fuel to his fire. Sano grabbed a fistful of that fiery hair and crushed the smaller man's lips against his own, their short breaths hot on their flushed cheeks. Sano's hands wandered Kenshin's pale body as those slender fingers played with him. He found Kenshin's own erection with one hand, pumping it a few times. Kenshin groaned into their kiss, and Sano slipped his tongue into the red-heads mouth. Their tongues swirled together, and Sano felt his control weaken. He needed Kenshin so badly. But he had to take it easy. He'd never been this excited before with a partner. He had never been able to lose it before. The women he'd been with, even the roughest of them, were all so delicate when it came to this. They'd break so easily if he let go. He bought his hazy vision back into focus, only to groan as he saw those violet eyes glazed over with passion.

"God, Kenshin. I… Fuck, I need this," He gasped, releasing Kenshin's cock to grab his hands, stopping his motions. "But you need to… not be you so much. I don't wanna hurt you."

There was that low chuckle again. God, he nearly fucked him right then regardless of the consequences. He quivered, gripping Kenshin's wrists so tight he knew they'd be bruised tomorrow.

"This one will not break, Sano." Kenshin said, flexing his fingers until they just brushed Sano's tip. He groaned, but pulled the hands further back. Kenshin's eyebrows shot together into a frown at that. "Sano, you will not break this one no matter how much you lose yourself." He assured, fighting to free his hands. It wasn't the intensity of the grip that bothered him, or the bruises he'd have to explain away tomorrow. He was only thinking about that throbbing cock that was only just out of reach.

"But Kenshin," Sano's voice was more groan than words now. Kenshin wriggled their bodies closer, grinding their hips together.

"No more words, Sano. This one needs you." Kenshin moaned, kissing Sano hard on the lips. There was a brief pause as Sano looked into his eyes. Was this really ok? Then Kenshin's hot little tongue flicked over Sano's lips and all thought of everything except Kenshin and sex left his mind completely. He used his grip on those wrists and twirled the red-head around, enjoying the flick of that soft hair on his chest. He bent Kenshin over the low table and put his hot, throbbing member to Kenshin's entrance. He hesitated. Wasn't he supposed to do something first? He'd fingered some of the women he'd been with before actual sex. Was he supposed to do this here? A dribble of precum fell from his cock to Kenshin's ass at the moment Kenshin wiggled back, almost teasing Sano for thinking stupid thoughts at such a time. The sensation was enough to push him over the edge. Kenshin smothered a cry of pain into his arms as Sano thrust in. Only the head, though, for now. He thrust in and out, getting a feel for the tight space before committing. It was almost painfully tight around his large cock. Kenshin was a pretty small guy, after all. After a few more thrusts, though, Kenshin was the one who pushed back. Sano sank in about halfway, and Kenshin's back arched as a hoarse cry escaped his lips. Sano grunted as the hot tightness of Kenshin's body engulfed him, then grabbed Kenshin's hips.

"You want more? You got it, Kenshin." He muttered, leaning over a little and thrusting in hard. Kenshin's cries were too loud. Sano grabbed his chin in one hand, covering the smaller man's mouth easily with one hand. He grunted into his palm as Sano thrust in again, using the table to make sure he got in deep now one hand was busy elsewhere. He felt Kenshin quivering beneath him, then gasped in surprise as Kenshin's hot tongue licked the palm of his hand. It swirled around his palm, slipping between his fingers. Sano thrust harder, and the table moved away from them under the force. Kenshin grabbed its edge to keep it from going further, but Sano had other ideas. He lifted Kenshin by his hips, discarding his mouth, and placed him on the table. Then he shoved it until it was against the step into the kitchen. Nowhere to go now. Kenshin's passion-glazed eyes were on him, and he had already moved back down so his ass was at the edge of the table. This time when Sano lined up he thrust in straight away. Kenshin's gasp was like lightning in Sano's mind. Kenshin's ankles fastened around his hips and he continued to thrust hard and steady, and his hands gripped Sano's shoulders hard. Sano, realising Kenshin wasn't going to need holding in place, let his hands wander. One sought that glorious red hair, the other clamped down on his cock and pumped it hard.

Kenshin's throaty cries were quieter now, but much more guttural. Sano grit his teeth as he thrust harder. He wasn't going to last much longer at this rate. As if thinking the same thing, Kenshin tugged him down and their lips met, tongues entwining immediately. They both groaned into the kiss as their hips moved perfectly together. They were close, so close…

Sano's hand balled in the fiery hair, tugging Kenshin's head back. Kenshin gave a short cry of passion as he was parted from Sano's lips. The sight of that head tilted back and hair flying, that slender neck dappled with love bites, those perfectly sculpted collar bones leading to toned, pale shoulders… Sano grunted as he came, feeling Kenshin clench around him as he did. There was hot liquid burning his stomach from Kenshin's own orgasm, and it was all he could do to ride the glorious waves of pleasure for a few more thrusts before collapsing over him.

"Damn, Kenshin…" Sano breathed, resting his forehead on that pale shoulder and staring at the side of that wonderful neck. Kenshin only sighed contentedly in response. Sano grinned. Turned out they were pretty damn synchronised even outside of battle.

 _Sorry it's not more - it was a pure smut moment from way back in 2015 that I decided to upload some 3 years later xD_


End file.
